The Last Games of President Snow
by J. Mellark
Summary: Cinna is tired of Snow killing innocent children and decides to make an end to it. He proceeds a wager, Cinna may choose a team from as many people he wants and in the 77th Hunger Games they will face an army of President Coriolanus Snow. Who will win.
1. Prologue

**The Last Games of President Snow**

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm new on this site. And after some talking with my good friend Lord Shockwave I decided to publish a story. I got the idea after reading his GX Games, but I decided to make this an all Hunger Games fic instead of a crossover. And here's the prologue in order to start it.**

**In this story Cinna is tired of Snow killing innocent children and decides to make an end to it. He proceeds a wager, Cinna may choose a team from as many people he wants and in the 77th Hunger Games they will face an army of President Snow. Who will be picked and who will win. Find out in The Last Games of President Snow.**

Cinna was angrily walking towards the office of the big boss.

This was the last drop. Once again Snow picked innocent children to compete in these games. They where just children, this time it would change.

He stormed trough the doors without knocking.

"Cinna, what are you doing here?" Snow asked him. Cinna walked angrily in front of the cold-hearted ruler. "I want you to stop these Games right now Snow, this can't continue like this" he said.

Snow just laughed, not manically as you would expect from him. But still a cold and ruthless laugh.

"I won't stop this. It's our tradition, without everything will fall apart. All the districts will go and take out everyone of us, with these games we can prevent that" Snow said.

Cinna shook his head.

"If you keep dong this they will surely rebel. Stop these Games Snow, before everyone turns against you. You can make this better, you can prevent that" Cinna said. Snow shook his head and walked past Cinna "the Games will remain" was the only thing he said.

Cinna had however once last plan for that.

"How about a little wager" he said. President Snow stood dead in his tracks. "What kind of wager?" Snow asked him. Cinna sighed "a battle, with an army. Yours against mine we both choose who to pick, they will fight in the next Hunger Games. And if my team wins then the Hunger Games will end for good" he told.

"And if my team wins?" Snow asked curious.

"Then the games will continue. I will leave and make sure no Rebellion will ever be formed again" Cinna said.

President Snow smiled turned around and extended his hand.

"Agreed" he said shaking Cinna's hand. The deal was sent, a deal that could change everything. For the better and for the worst.

**Soon I will upload more chapters and Cinna will form his army, it will fit enemies next to each other in a quest to destroy the games for good. Until the next chapter, read & review.**


	2. Chapter 1: District 1

**Hello everybody. This is my first official chapter of my story The Last Games of President Snow. In this chapter Cinna will go to each of the districts and ask various people to join him to stop the games for good. Introducing the brothers and sisters of various participants of the 74th Hunger Games.**

**In this chapter we meet District 1.**

Cinna was currently in the train heading to District 1.

He was able to access the files of the tributes the 74th Hunger Games. Cinna wanted to make Snow pay. And he wanted to do that with the help of everyone 74 tribute's siblings.

First stop: District 1.

As Cinna stepped off the train he looked around for any signs of the people he was looking for. He knew District 1 quite well, and so he walked around to find the home where District 1 tribute Marvel used to live.

He walked to the house. And when he was there he knocked on the door. The door opened and in the doorway stood a middle-aged woman, Marvel's mother.

"Good day ma'm I like to speak with you and your children?" he asked.

**A few minutes later….**

It was hard to convince Marvel's parents. They didn't like the whole idea of the Hunger Games being stopped since District 1 and 2 always force their tributes to train hard. But like every good parent, seeing there child die was horrifying.

So they had agreed, that there other children join Cinna's team. Marvel's brother Simon and his sister Michelle.

"Simon, Michelle you are the first step to end the Hunger Games for good" Cinna said to them.

* * *

Next thing Cinna did was to go to the house of Glimmer, where he also wanted to have her siblings to help him.

He didn't consider them tributes. He considered them heroes, Simon and Michelle agreed to help, now it was time for the rest.

He was currently talking to Glimmer's parents.

"I can understand you don't want to take the risk, but we need them in this team" Cinna told them.

"I already lost my daughter, I won't lose my Rusty and Deena to" Glimmer's mom said snickering. Cinna nodded. "Agreed. The choice is yours and your husband, but if this works I can stop this madness for good. But I need your help for this, from your children" Cinna said.

Both of Glimmer's parents looked at the each other. And after a big moment of silence they nodded. "We agree, but if something happens to them you are going to pay for it" the man said.

"Don't worry, I have to tell you something, this is actually a secret but I tell you this because you don't then have to worry anymore. If we win this last game, IF we win this all children that died at the hunger games are coming back including Glimmer and if Rusty and Deena are going to die at the last game, there coming back too.

Glimmer's dad was surprise "r-really are you seriously

Cinna smiled "yes I'm not joking" he said.

"Alright then make sure they win and please make sure my son and daughter not gong to die.

I can't take it anymore and like I said if something happens to them you are going to pay for it" Glimmer's dad said

Cinna nodded "seems fair to me" he smiled. He had two new members for his team.

Rusty and Deena, Glimmer's brother and sister.

**Introducing from District 1: Simon, Michelle, Rusty and Deena. And what was Cinna talking about claiming everyone could come back, you have to wait and find out. Now on to District 2 in the next chapter. Look out for it.**


	3. Chapter 2: District 2

**Hello everybody, this is the second chapter of my story "The Last Games of President Snow". In this chapter Cinna shall arrive in District 2 to seek out the brothers and sisters of Cato and Clove. To ask them to join his team to end the Hunger Games for good.**

* * *

Cinna sat in the train on the way to District 2 along with Simon, Michelle, Deena and Rusty.

He was silent for a while until Simon asked "why did you pick us Cinna?".

Cinna smiled "well you all want revenge on Snow right?" he asked. "Yes that's right Cinna" Michelle said to him. "How actually do you know that?" Rusty asked.

"Everybody saw on the big screen how angry and sad you where for the deaths of your brother and sister, and how you beat up many Peacekeepers after the event. In the Capitol we could see the family of the tributes" Cinna told.

"So that's why you picked us" Deena said. Cinna nodded "yes Deena, the way you thought those peacekeepers was impressive, and I knew with the help of you, we could end these Games for good."

Rusty and Deena looked at each other "But who are also sad and hurt from the other Districts?" Rusty asked. Cinna looked at them and said "well I go back to the 74th Hunger Games, this includes you the brothers and sisters of Marvel and Glimmer, and I seek the siblings of Cato, Clove, Foxface, Tresh, Rue, Peeta and Katniss."

Finally they arrived in District 2.

"We are here guys, come then we go first to Cato's family" Cinna said.

They walked a ten minute walk to the house of Cato, in front of it where a boy and a girl. Cinna saw they stood opposite from each other with swords in their hand.

"Those are the ones Cinna" Simon told him. Cinna looked up them surprised "how do you know that, do you all know each other somehow" Rusty nodded and told "of course. "When we went with Glimmer and Marvel to their special training for the Hunger Games, there we met them. Their names are Charlie and Suzan en they are VERY good with swords, probably learned that from their brother."

Cinna smiled "yes I surely believe that guys, now come, lets ask their parents if they want to help us stop these games" he said.

They walked over to them, both siblings looked up to them "Simon, Deena, Michelle, Rusty what are you all doing here, and who is this man?" Charlie asked. "I'm not just a man, I'm someone from the Capitol who wants to end these games for good, may I speak with your parents?" Cinna asked.

Just on that moment their mother came out of the house and looked at Cinna. "Good day miss, I would like to talk to you, your husband and your children?" Cinna asked.

* * *

**A little while later….**

They where inside talking and there came a silence from thinking everything over. "I understand it is hard, but I really need them to stop the Hunger Games for good" Cinna told them.

"But why them, I've already lost my precious boy, and now you will make me watch them die to" the mother cried.

"I understand completely, but the choice is to you, your husband and your children."

There was a few minutes of silence and the father said "alright." And their mother said "They are just as good as their brother so I assume that they can win and stop these games. BUT I also assume that you will look after them and make sure they don't die."

Cinna smiled and said "deal". Charlie and Suzan didn't think about it long., they wanted revenge for a long time so they wanted to take part as HEROES.

A little bit later Cinna and his team went to the house of Clove, to get her brother and sister Graham and Ruthie to help him in his quest to stop the games. "Hit" a voice suddenly said and they went to look where it came from, and they saw a boy and girl in front of the house, they where both throwing knifes at wooden dummies, the same as in the trainings center.

"I recognize them any day," Cinna told everyone "they remind me of Clove."

"Only Ruthie can throw more knifes at once" Suzan said. Cinna nodded "and her brother?" he asked. "Graham, he can also throw knifes, but is far better in dodging them, and he can also throw them back if someone throws one at him" Charlie told him.

"Interesting," Cinna said "we can use them very well". Charlie and Suzan walked over to them and both said their names. "Hey, what are you doing here" Ruthie asked. "We want to ask your parents something" Cinna said as he walked over to them.

Cinna knocked and a woman opened it "good day miss. I would like to speak with you and your children, and your husband to if possible?" he asked. And a little while later they where all sitting in a room, there was a long silence until the father said "Clove was one of the best knife throwers, and yet she died. Ever since then, Graham and Ruthie wanted revenge on Snow. So okay I agree, but if there would happen anything to them, I'll make sure there will be another rising here."

The mother cried and said "please make sure they don't die."

Cinna smiled and said "I'll make sure nobody dies."

On their way back to the train Cinna said "we are now going to District 5, for the brother and sister of Foxface" he told them. Ruthie and Graham looked at each other and the latter asked "District 5, is the name of Foxface's brother by any chance Thomas?" and Cinna looked up in surprise. "Yes, how do you know that, do you know him."

"Yes," Ruthie said "my sister and him where boyfriend and girlfriend. They where so in love with each other, when our sister died in the games, he was so devastated that he also swore revenge on Snow."

"Then I'm sure he would love to help us" Cinna said.

He now had four more members for his team of heroes:

Charlie, Suzan, Graham and Ruthie.

* * *

**Next chapter will be to District 5, thanks for reading and until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: District 5

**The third chapter of my story. In which we will visit District 5, to find Foxface's brother and sister. In order to continue Cinna's quest to destroy the Hunger Games for good.**

* * *

Cinna was once again on the train with the newest members of his team.

He had Simon and Michelle from Marvel, Rusty and Deena from Glimmer, Charlie and Suzan from Cato, and Graham and Ruthie from Clove.

And now they where on their way to the siblings of Foxface.

And meanwhile Simon and Deena where growing a little closer, as they sat alone in one of the many cabins of the train.

"So," Deena started "why did you agree to come with Cinna?" she asked.

Simon walked around nervously trough the cabin, the reason was well, he was really in love with Deena, and very much. Often he would walk past her and secretly steal a glance, but what now, they where practically thrown to death in these games. He had to tell her sooner or later. But how?

"I want revenge on the Capitol, revenge on Snow for what he did to my big brother. I guess that's the reason we all agreed to participate" Simon said.

Deena nodded.

"So what do you know about this guy Thomas we will seek" she asks.

Simon shook his head in response.

"Truth be told I don't know that much about him, but what I heard from Ruthie and Graham is, that he has been a mess since Clove died" Simon told her.

And soon the train stopped in District 5.

"Well I guess we should find out now" Deena said and she walked out of the cabin with her head down.

Simon grunted, he didn't tell her what she meant to him yet again.

* * *

**A little while later…**

Cinna and his team of heroes where walking down the streets of District 5 to the house of Foxface.

Once they where there Cinna knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a young girl, a very pretty girl with long blonde hair.

"Hello there, might I speak with your parents and brother?" Cinna asked.

The girl looked confused and said "who are you and what do you want with my family" Cinna smiled and stepped out of the way. So Graham and Ruthie could pass trough.

"Graham, Ruthie," she said surprised "what are you doing here" and she enveloped the two in a hug. "You might want to listen to the offer of this guy Laura, but first where is Thomas, how is he doing?" Graham asked.

Laura nodded and let the two along with Cinna inside the house.

As they walked into the living room "you need to know," Laura started as she stood before Cinna "my brother has been a real mess since Clove died, he has been very down and for three years hasn't talked to much people, and plus since Foxface has died, he feels like a part of him is missing, since they are twins and all that."

"What," Charlie exclaimed surprised "you're telling me that Foxface was a twin?" he asked.

Laura nodded and walked off. And a few minutes later she came back with her brother by her side. His hair was dark blonde and very messy, and he looked like he hasn't been caring for himself as he had a small beard.

"So wait you're Foxface twin brother," Charlie yelled "you don't even look like her" he said.

"We are fraternal twins why can't nobody get that" Thomas said annoyed.

"Oh sorry dude, I didn't want to hurt you feelings, It was rude of me to yell at you" Charlie Said

And then Graham and Ruthie stepped forward and Thomas looked at them with wide eyes.

"Graham, Ruthie is that really you two" he said as the two approached them and he enveloped them in a hug. "You've both grown so much" he told them.

"We can say the same for you, when we last saw you, you didn't have a beard" Ruthie said and Thomas smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked them.

"Cinna gave us and everyone else here an offer we couldn't refuse. To get back at Snow, to avenge the death of our brothers and sisters, in our case we want to revenge for Clove's death, something I know you would like to do to" Ruthie said.

Thomas looked surprised but also curious "and not only that," Cinna started "you can also avenge your sisters death" he said.

Thomas nodded and said "I'm listening."

Cinna smiled and said "first I need to speak to your parents."

* * *

**After a few minutes…**

Unlike the other parents, Thomas' and Laura's where much easier to convince.

"If this is the only way to bring the old Thomas back then I agree, but if something happens you're going to pay for it" there father said.

Cinna nodded and said "fair enough. Don't worry, I'll make sure they win this fight" he said, and like that he left with two new members to his team.

While walking to the train, Cinna looked at the team he gathered by now, 10 people. He was proud to have them now on his team, to fight this final fight.

"Alright people next destination District 11, to the brother and sister of Tresh and Rue" Cinna said.

"District 11? Charlie said, "Rue, Thresh" Everyone said. "Yes That's right, what do you all know one of them?" he asked. "Not really" Charlie said "but we heard that one of Thresh or Rue's brother and sister can fight very good he knock down many keepers" Graham and Simon said.

"Oh I think that's Josh" Laura said. "Is that so Laura interesting, I think we should need him. "Don't you think guys" Cinna said "YES" Everyone said.

"Do you know Josh" Cinna said to Laura "Yes, Thomas knows him very good, it was a long time ago" Laura said "But I'm good friends with his sister so that's why I know him very well" Laura said. "Well lets surprise him" Cinna said.

* * *

**District 5 is done you people, next chapter will be District 11, stay tuned to find out more of this story, until then.**


End file.
